


The coldness of your skin

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Series: Fluffy Fic Fortnight [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Freezing, M/M, fluff week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: Anti should not go there without a company.Dying just when he found his destination is not something he planned to do, but that's how life sometimes ends, isn't it?
Relationships: Danti, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Fluffy Fic Fortnight [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633777
Kudos: 38





	The coldness of your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Another Fluff week work!

It was cold, so amazingly cold and Anti hated it, his body was propably freeze to death at this point. Anti was glitching madly, everything hurt he was walking barefoot on the frozen snow, every crack was like needles to his tired naked skin. He was hugging himself hoping that his hands will keep him warm enough to get to he pace he need to go.

His steps were slower his breath colder. He was scared and he could not teleport anymore he was just walking and suffering. They warned him it's bad idea. They told him. Then why didn't he listened to the doctors warning. Why didn't he agreed to Jackie helping him out. He did not need help! Well... now he knew, that he would really apreciate the... hug from the hero.

Anti walked more up the mountain feeling wind piercing through his short sleeved shirt. He lost everything when he fallen into that lake. He was happy he was alive. But he had a feeling it would not be for long. He walked the frozen path looking at the ropes covered with frozen water.

He should be holding to them, but his hands are so red with cold and he is not willing to unfold his arms. It's the last way to keep himself at least a little bit warmer.

He just turn around with the path. Circling the huge frozen in time tree.

He stopped. The view in front of him making him crack a smile. There was a castle. The castle he was destined to walk in hours… or was it days ago?

He tried to speed up, to glitch there. But the movement made him scream. Pain was the only thing he felt and his knees hit the cold hard surface.

-F-f…- Fuck. He thought not beeing able to put it in words. He put his hand in front of him trying his best to get up. But his legs did not moved. His now purple hands could not put him up. His knees bleeding with destroyed skin. He tries. He push once more...and he is not able to. His last breath is even colder than the weather itself. His vision goes black, and he feels a hit on his shoulder… just a nap. Yes it's just a nap.

First thing he feels is pain. Huge amount of pain. If he could he would scream but he can't his lungs are collapsing on every breath he takes, and even this simple tasks seems like it's imposible.

Second thing he feels is a weird slight warm surounding him, the thing is wet, the splash is there. Is he in water? He triesm to open his eyes but he feels like they are frozen. He tries to move his arm only brushes the weird structur on his sides. That is not a bath structure.

-Anti? - He hears in his ear. -Oh God Anti. - He feels the hold him, like the man is holding his sides. Now he knows. Someone is holding him. He opens his eyes. He is in the bathroom. The weird fancy bathroom that only one man in the world is able to afford. The only one whos hands are pretty cold on his skin even if he is sure his temerature should be colder that the mans after almost freezing to death.

-Wake up, Anti. - He hears the beloved mans voice, voice that is followed with echo, so smooth and yet powerful. Anti smiles and tries to see the man that holds him in the tub full of water. He tries to sit and feels the structure of the suit underneath him. He himself is naked and suddenly he feels like he is even more cold.

-Cold. - He says, his lips shivering.

-I know. - The man behind him says and and gets the bath plug out, making the water from the tap flow once again. It gets warmer.

Anti grunts enjoying more and more th warm of the water.

And he smiles when his barin starts working again.

-Of course first thing you do. Is to put me on your cock – He smiles, even if he means to pout. The jokes comes flat when he starts coughing. -I don't thing i have lungs anymore. - He adds. He puts his hands on the bath edges and tries to lift himself but the clithed man pulls him back. Hugging him even more.

-You okay? - Anti asks hearing the man sigh.

-It should be me asking you about this. Are you okay? - Anti grunts.

-I don't like it here. - He says even tho he lays back into Darks hold. He feels grey hands smooth on his stomach gently massaging every muscle. A beard is scratching his shoulder when the mans hugs him even more.

-Why are you here? - The heavy voice asks.

-What day is it? - His voice seems to glitch.

-February 18th -Replies the smooth voice.

-...im late. - Gitch says disapointed in himself. -I'm sorry. - He says honestly. His hands find their way to the grey skinned arms. Holding them gently.

-You are an idiot. - He hears in his ear. - When I found you on that path. – The man gulps. - I thought I would lost you. - The kiss on his shoulder is gentle and gave him a nicewarmth he really needed. -I was so scared. - Anti smiles, he is sure the man will never say those words ever again. The mighty demon of the cold scared of losing his, hah, whatever he is to him.

\- You know what? -Anti asks trying to turn around but he finds himself to weak, to lazy to comfortable to move even a finger. He hears man grunt waiting for continuation. - Will you be my late Valentine? - He ask with a giggle, and Dakr does not seem to be ofended by it. He kises his shoulder. The answer never came, but the another squeeze on his naked stomach and a kiss to the neck is something that is enough for the Glitch.

-Who would guess that you would be out of words. Mr monologing much. - And even if the conversation dies, even if the water that falls is not longer warm Anti finds himself crack a smile. It was worth freezing to death.


End file.
